A Primeira Vez
by Marck Evans
Summary: Severus quer dar uma nova experiencia para Harry. Slash


**Título**: A Primeira Vez

**Autor**: Marck Evans

**Betas**: Ivi e Lili (brigadão, lindas!)

**Censura**: NC-17

**Desafios**: Nº 21 (Antigos) e Nº 10 (Novos)

**Gênero**: Romance e comédia.

**Par**: Severus Snape e Harry Potter

**Disclaimer**: A JK criou os personagens, mas o conceito dela de fazê-los se divertirem inclui apenas enfrentar bruxos das trevas e morrer. Eu pego os coitados emprestados para que eles possam ter outro tipo de diversão. Não ganho grana com isso, mas, em compensação, eu ganho o prazer de conhecer outras pessoas tão pervs quanto eu. :))

Fic escrita para o festslash do potterslashfics - Endereço no meu perfil

**A Primeira Vez**

Severus andava de um lado para outro na confortável sala de estar da casa que há cinco anos dividia com Harry. Sobre a lareira, o retrato de Albus seguia a movimentação com muito interesse.

Ele conhecia seus dois protegidos e tinha quase certeza que Severus estava se preocupando com algum problema que só existia na própria cabeça. O ex-professor, ex-comensal, ex-espião e atual dono da mais próspera botica de Hogsmeade desenvolvera uma certa paranóia no que se relacionava ao seu jovem amante.

Não que ele fosse um desconfiado patológico, como Ron costumava chamá-lo. Ele era ciumento de fato, mas o que divertia Albus era a necessidade imperiosa que Severus sentia de atender os mínimos desejos de Harry. Até aqueles que o bruxo mais jovem não imaginava ter.

Qualquer outro teria se sentido sufocado pela excessiva atenção de Severus, mas Harry adorava. Todo o amor e cuidado de que ele carecera durante a infância, recebia agora. Junto com altas doses de rabugice, mas, em se tratando de Severus, isso já era de se esperar.

Albus olhou para o relógio e viu que era quase hora do jantar. Daqui a pouco, Harry chegaria de Hogwarts, onde dava aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Se ele quisesse descobrir alguma coisa com Severus, esse era o momento ideal.

Não que ele fosse abelhudo. O problema é que um quadro tem muito pouco a fazer, e ele realmente tinha um fraco por seus dois meninos.

-Severus.

Nenhuma reação. Nem um grunhido. Isso seria mais divertido que ele previra.

-Severus.

Ainda nada.

-SEVERUS!

-Merlin, Albus! O que você quer?

-Que você pare de andar de um lado para o outro e me diga qual o problema.

Severus sentou-se numa poltrona e, apoiando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

Na opinião de Albus, desde que Severus se vira livre da pressão da luta contra Tom e das acusações de assassinato, ele vinha deixando seu lado melodramático aflorar. Principalmente, se Harry estivesse envolvido.

-Vamos, meu jovem. O que o está afligindo?

-Harry.

-Algum problema com ele? Está doente ou algo assim?

-Albus! Por favor! É claro que não.

-Então, por que você está se afligindo por ele?

-Estivemos conversando ontem...

Oh! Isso seria mesmo interessante! A última vez que Severus dissera essa frase com esse tom de voz, Harry apenas tinha comentado, de passagem, que Hermione elogiara um filme. O resultado fora uma TV, um aparelho de DVD, ambos magicamente adaptados para funcionar em Hogsmeade, e onze horas de filme sobre um anel do mal.

Excelente filme, na opinião do retrato.

Albus estava mais que decidido a descobrir qual era a crise dessa vez.

-É muito saudável um casal conversar.

-Albus! – Enfim, o tom impaciente estava de volta à voz de Severus.

-O que, nessa conversa, o preocupou tanto?

-Você sabe que antes de ficarmos juntos, Harry teve um envolvimento com **_aquela_** garota.

-Você se refere à jovem senhora Finnigan?

-Ela mesma. Então, eu sempre soube que Harry tem atração também por mulheres.

-Me parece ser um bom raciocínio.

-Ontem, eu perguntei a ele que grau de intimidade ele chegou a ter com aquela garota.

-Severus, eu realmente acredito que certas perguntas nunca deveriam ser feitas. – Albus esperava que os dois não tivessem discutido por bobagem. Apesar de achar as reconciliações entre o casal deliciosas, ele preferia quando seus meninos estavam em harmonia.

-Ele me disse que nunca tinham passado de alguns beijos. E quando eu perguntei se ele já havia feito sexo com alguma outra mulher a resposta dele foi não. – Severus despejou como se estivesse dando a pior notícia do mundo.

-E isso não o deixou contente?

-Albus! Você não vê a gravidade do problema?

-Lamento, Severus, mas dessa vez eu realmente não estou acompanhando sua linha de pensamento.

-Albus – Severus falava como se estivesse explicando poções a Neville -, se ele nunca experimentou como é estar com uma mulher, um dia ele pode querer experimentar.

Paranóia, seu nome é Severus Snape.

-Meu filho, Harry nunca trairia você. Ele te adora.

-Mas ele tem o direito de experimentar!

Em certos momentos, Albus realmente achava mais confortável ser apenas um retrato. Retratos não têm dor de cabeça quando tentam entender a lógica de uma situação dessas.

-Severus, se Harry está confortável com a inexperiência dele, por que você está nesse estado?

-Pense bem. Se algum dia ele quiser ter essa experiência e não puder por minha causa, eu vou me sentir péssimo.

Algumas vezes, Albus achava que Severus era um caso clínico de trauma de guerra.

-Então, o incentive a ter essa experiência com alguém.

-NEM MORTO EU PERMITO UMA COISA DESSAS!

Severus era mesmo um caso clínico. E grave.

-Então esqueça isso. Não sofra por uma hipótese tão pouco provável.

A única resposta que teve foi um resmungo mal humorado.

-Harry só desejaria uma mulher se ela fosse você, meu caro.

Severus encarou o retrato fixamente por três ou quatro segundos. Lentamente, uma expressão de satisfação foi se formando no seu rosto, até que ele sorriu.

-Obrigado, Albus. Você acaba de resolver o meu problema.

Seria bom se a ala psiquiátrica do Saint Mungo's permitir visitas conjugais. Para o bem de Harry e Severus, obviamente.

_A Primeira Vez // A Primeira Vez // A Primeira Vez // A Primeira Vez // A Primeira Vez // _

Pouco mais de um mês depois, Severus estava novamente andando de um lado para o outro na sala, enquanto esperava Harry chegar. Dessa vez, no entanto, ele não poderia estar mais satisfeito.

Dera um trabalho enorme, mas ele enfim tinha tudo pronto e exatamente como ele queria: perfeito. Era sexta-feira, ele providenciara para não ter de ir à botica durante o final de semana, Harry não tinha nenhum compromisso, ele se assegurara disso, e todo o material para execução do seu plano estava preparado no quarto.

Severus ouviu o amante aparatando no hall, e sentou-se folheando displicentemente um livro, mas olhou para a porta da saleta quando Harry entrou por ela.

Era estúpido sentir-se feliz só com o olhar daquele garoto brilhando para ele, mas Severus decidira, há algum tempo, parar de se cobrar por isso. Era tão melhor apenas corresponder ao olhar e abrir os braços para que Harry se aninhasse em seu colo e o beijasse.

Levou um tempo até que Harry interrompesse o beijo e cumprimentasse Albus. Severus deu a eles um tempo para trocarem gentilezas, antes de dizer boa noite ao quadro e arrastar Harry dali.

Algumas vezes, ele achava que ter o quadro de Albus na sala era mais ou menos como morar com uma sogra enxerida.

Quando chegaram no quarto ele foi conduzindo Harry na direção da cama, enquanto ia se livrando de parte das roupas deles.

-Severus! – A voz de Harry estava rouca, quase só um gemido em seu ouvido.

Severus o puxou para cama, rolou até ficar em cima de Harry e dedicou-se a morder o peito nu do amante e brincar com o botão do jeans que ele usava.

-Eu tenho uma surpresa para você. – Mordeu o pescoço de Harry, fazendo-o gemer. – Vou te dar uma coisa que você nunca experimentou.

-Nunca? Hummm... E eu que estava achando que íamos brincar com seda negra outra vez.

-Você gosta da seda negra?

-Adoro. - Harry livrou-se da camisa de Severus e enlaçou a perna na dele enquanto o puxava mais para perto, segurando-o firmemente pelo traseiro. – Olha só o que a lembrança dela faz comigo.

Severus se esfregou um pouco nele antes de se afastar, arrancando um protesto enfático de Harry.

-Eu também gosto da seda, mas ela fica para outro dia. Deite aí, finja que é um bom menino e deixe o quarto na penumbra que sua surpresa já vem.

Severus entrou rapidamente no banheiro, acrescentou o último detalhe no cálice com a poção e a engoliu de uma só vez. Segurou-se firmemente na pia enquanto a poção fazia efeito. Respirou fundo para conter o enjôo e olhou-se no espelho, sentindo-se estranho em seu próprio corpo. Saindo do estupor, usou magia para mudar a roupa, acrescentar um último detalhe e, respirando fundo, abriu a porta do banheiro e caminhou no quarto em direção ao amante.

_A Primeira Vez // A Primeira Vez // A Primeira Vez // A Primeira Vez // A Primeira Vez // _

Desde o momento em que percebera as manobras de Severus para ficarem sozinhos no final de semana, Harry se prepara para alguma surpresa. O seu marido era incrivelmente criativo e podia ter inventado qualquer coisa. Desde um jantar romântico a uma noite de sexo selvagem. Por isso, não se surpreendeu nem um pouco quando foi arrastado para o quarto e teve as roupas praticamente rasgadas.

Quando Severus se trancou no banheiro, deixando-o completamente excitado, ele só podia rezar para que ele voltasse logo.

O barulho da porta se abrindo o fez erguer a cabeça, ansioso para ver o que a mente pervertida de Severus imaginara para eles.

No entanto, o vulto que se aproximava era diferente do amante. Intrigado, Harry recolocou os óculos e enxergou a bela mulher que o olhava com um ar sedutor.

Ela não era alta, tinha longos cabelos negros e olhos escuros. Usava uma camisola verde, com um generoso decote que deixava a mostra seios maravilhosos.

Harry apenas a olhou, atônito demais para dizer qualquer coisa.

A mulher se aproximou e começou a subir na cama, sem desviar o olhar predador do corpo de Harry.

Saindo do estado de choque, o Jovem-Que-Sobreviveu-Mas-Estava-Prestes-a-Ter-um-Infarto se afastou rápido da cama.

-Quem é você?

A mulher deu a volta e continuou a se aproximar.

-Sua surpresa, Harry.

-Isso não tem graça!

O tom indignado fez com que ela parasse, com uma expressão decepcionada no rosto.

-Escuta, moça. Eu sou casado. Meu marido está ali. – Apontou para o banheiro. – Não é nada contra você, mas eu... eu...

-Articulado como sempre, Potter.

A forma de cruzar os braços, o tom ácido na voz, o movimento arrogante de sobrancelhas e, principalmente, o enfado ao pronunciar o sobrenome, só podiam pertencer a uma pessoa.

-Severus?

A expressão de superioridade, tão familiar, foi sua única resposta.

-Severus!!!

-Seu vocabulário está regredindo novamente.

Lentamente, Harry se aproximou do amante.

-Eu pensei que...

-Que eu tivesse contratado uma prostituta para dormir com você? Nem em sonhos, Potter.

Severus parecia amuado agora.

-Eu não aceitaria, Severus.

A carranca da "mulher" se atenuou um pouco.

Harry andou em volta dela, apreciando o visual.

-Polissuco ou algum feitiço?

-Polissuco aprimorada. Vai durar várias horas. – Severus já estava quase sorrindo. – Invenção minha.

Harry o abraçou por trás.

-Severus, você está delicioso. Acho que vou levar todas essas horas apreciando meu presente. – Harry beijou o pescoço e as costas do amante até senti-lo relaxar. – Para cama, agora, mocinha. Nós temos muito que fazer.

_A Primeira Vez // A Primeira Vez // A Primeira Vez // A Primeira Vez // A Primeira Vez // _

Harry conduziu Severus até a cama e o fez deitar-se de costas, depois se ajoelhou com uma perna de cada lado do quadril do amante.

-Você é toda minha agora.

Severus fechou os olhos e Harry se inclinou para beijar os lábios carnudos da mulher sob seu corpo. A forma como ela correspondia era familiar, mas, ao mesmo tempo, era diferente. O gosto, o cheiro, os sons não eram os de Severus. Mas a mão crispada entre seus cabelos, o olhar intenso no momento em que interrompeu o beijo e a expressão provocadora eram dele.

Harry soltou a alça da camisola, mas sem paciência para tirá-la com as mãos, deitou-se de lado e usou um feitiço para afastá-la. Depois, respirou fundo, deixando seu olhar vagar pelo corpo do amante.

-Isso é um _piercing_? – Inclinou-se para circular com a língua a pequena pedra que brilhava no umbigo de Severus.

-Sempre quis saber como seria usar um desses.

-Ficou um tesão com ele.

Harry esfregou os lábios no ventre macio e feminino, e voltou sua atenção para os seios de Severus. Acariciou, com a ponta dos dedos, os mamilos, que se eriçaram, e envolveu um dos seios com a mão, deixando o outro livre para ser tocado com a língua.

Era tudo tão diferente do Severus de sempre.

Ele usou a palma da mão para brincar com o bico do peito, depois percorreu o corpo do outro bruxo, tocando-o de leve, enquanto beijava o vale entre os seios de Severus.

Era um mundo novo, mais suave, mais macio e igualmente excitante.

Sua mão atingiu a calcinha, e ele acariciou Severus por cima da minúscula peça de pano, fazendo-o gemer. Depois de provocá-lo por alguns minutos, Harry livrou-o lentamente da peça enquanto cobria de beijos pernas de Severus.

Harry se sentou ao lado do amante e afagou-lhe as coxas, apertando-as de leve. Severus abriu um pouco mais as pernas, olhando-o de forma provocante.

Harry sorriu malicioso, e voltou a contornar o _piercing_ com a língua, percorrendo o caminho do umbigo até a coxa de Severus, fazendo-o gemer de frustração ao ver que Harry não ia na direção desejada. Rindo um pouco da impaciência do outro, Harry abaixou a cabeça entre as pernas de Severus e beijou o clitóris dele, fazendo-o dar um gemido surpreso. Harry se dedicou a lamber aquela área sensível, suavemente a principio, com um pouco mais de intensidade depois e, novamente, com toda delicadeza, sem nunca colocar força realmente. Severus gemia e se agitava embaixo dele.

Decidido a corresponder à altura do inusitado presente, Harry desceu um pouco mais a boca, simulando por alguns minutos que penetrava Severus com a língua, depois lambeu e beijou o períneo antes de voltar a se deliciar com o clitóris.

-Harry! – O corpo de Severus se tencionava sob suas carícias. – Ahhhhh!!!!

Era incrivelmente erótico tocar Severus daquele jeito.

Harry passou a língua pela virilha de Severus, depois pelas suas coxas e voltou ao meio das pernas, movendo a língua suavemente pelo clitóris. À medida que Severus pedia por mais, ia aumentando a velocidade estimulado pelos seus gemidos, até sentir o corpo do amante se retesar completamente, e ele gozar.

Esperou Severus se acalmar, dando pequenos beijos por toda sua vagina. Só então olhou para o rosto dele. Era estranho olhar para o rosto de Severus e não ver suas feições. Ao mesmo tempo era muito excitante.

Quando o amante abriu os olhos, Harry não encontrou o negro habitual, mas sim castanho escuro. No entanto, ele sabia que era Severus ali, e isso o deixava louco de tesão.

Mostrando a incrível capacidade de ler sua mente, Severus o puxou para um beijo. Harry mal sentiu quando foi virado na cama, e Severus subiu sobre seu corpo.

O roçar dos seios dele no peito nu de Harry fez com que ele gemesse. Era tão diferente dos abraços que trocavam normalmente.

Ele sentiu as mãos de Severus no botão e depois no cós da sua calça, forçando-a para baixo. Ergueu os quadris para ajudar o amante a livrá-lo da roupa e sentiu, aliviado, sua ereção se libertar.

Liberdade que durou pouco tempo, pois foi deliciosamente aprisionada pelos lábios de Severus, que apesar de estarem diferentes do habitual, ainda se lembravam muito bem de como Harry gostava de ser tocado.

Harry deixou Severus se divertir um pouco antes de inverter as posições, acabando por ficar ajoelhado entre a as pernas dele.

Severus ergueu uma das pernas, apoiando-a no ombro de Harry, enquanto passava a outra pela cintura dele.

Lentamente, Harry começou a penetrá-lo. Era a primeira vez que ele entrava no corpo de uma mulher, e a sensação era maravilhosa. Usou os dedos para estimular novamente o clitóris de Severus, que o olhava entre surpreso e deliciado.

À medida que aprofundava a penetração, Severus deslizou a perna do ombro para sua cintura, enlaçando-o e puxando-o mais para perto, fazendo-o se inclinar sobre seu corpo.

-Mais forte, Harry! Mais fundo!

Obediente, ele acelerou os movimentos, gemendo junto com Severus, perdendo-se no mar de sensações diferentes. O corpo macio sob o seu o enlouquecia. O cheiro do perfume de Severus que se mesclava à pele da mulher, e a forma como o amante gemia, mesmo que sua voz estivesse muito diferente do habitual, o gosto dos beijos que eram de Severus - e ao mesmo tempo não eram - tudo fazia a situação ser estranha e familiar ao mesmo tempo, e incrivelmente excitante. Mas foi a visão daquele rosto delicado assumindo a expressão que Severus tinha quando gozava que fez Harry perder-se de vez, e ele gemeu o nome de Severus, gozando junto com ele.

_A Primeira Vez // A Primeira Vez // A Primeira Vez // A Primeira Vez // A Primeira Vez // _

Severus sentiu Harry sair de dentro dele suavemente, e deitar-se ao seu lado, com a respiração ainda entrecortada. Fortes ondas de prazer ainda percorriam seu corpo enquanto ele tentava normalizar a respiração.

Era tão diferente!

No início, ele estranhara, sentira-se inseguro, os próprios gemidos soavam estranhos aos seus ouvidos. Então, Harry o tocara daquele jeito, ali onde todos os manuais de sexo diziam que ele deveria tocar uma mulher, mas Severus nunca imaginara que as sensações que esse toque desencadeariam seriam tão fortes.

Ele perdera totalmente o controle, e Harry parecia ter adorado torturá-lo daquela forma.

Depois disso, ele se deixara guiar pela necessidade de dar e receber prazer, e pelo desejo que parecia brotar muito mais de dentro do seu corpo que o habitual.

Harry ergueu a cabeça e o olhou sorrindo. Quando deu por si, Severus estava retribuindo o sorriso sacana do marido.

-Quer mais uma rodada, Harry? – Provocou Severus que se sentia pronto para mais algumas horas de sexo.

-Daqui a pouco. – Harry o beijou, e se deitou ao seu lado, acariciando seus seios com um ar pensativo. – Severus...

-O quê?

-Essa história de polissuco abre possibilidades interessantes.

Severus sentiu o familiar frio na espinha que ele acontecia sempre que Harry tinha alguma de suas idéias loucas.

-O que você tem em mente?

-Você gostou de ser uma mulher na cama? Sentiu prazer?

-Aliás, você me deve uma explicação. Onde aprendeu a fazer aquilo com a boca?

-Ciumento.

Severus odiava quando Harry o chamava assim. Ele não era ciumento.

-Explique-se, Potter.

-Snape, você tem mais de vinte livros sobre sexo, e nem todos são sobre sexo entre homens.

Severus achou melhor ignorar o uso do seu sobrenome, e acariciar entre as pernas de Harry, insinuando que queria um toque igual.

-E você anda lendo esses livros?

-Um pouco. – Harry entendeu a indireta e o tocou exatamente onde ele queria. – Mas você não me respondeu. Gostou de ser mulher?

Severus praticamente ronronou:

-Sim.

-Eu sei que você não sente muito tesão por mulher, mas acha que se eu tomasse a poção, você iria querer me levar para cama?

Severus abriu os olhos. Era previsível que Harry tivesse uma idéia tola dessas. Mas, de repente, olhando nos olhos brilhantes dele, Severus começou a achar que talvez não fosse tão tola assim. Ele já fora para cama com mulheres antes, e se essa mulher fosse o seu Harry seria melhor ainda.

A imaginação do bruxo mais jovem parecia ter sido realmente despertada. Antes mesmo que Severus respondesse, ele continuou:

-E se nós dois tomássemos a poção? Eu sempre quis ver duas mulheres na cama. Podemos escolher mulheres diferentes, ou a mesma. Severus, eu posso me transformar em você, ou você em mim, ou as duas coisas. Você é tão gostoso. Aposto que ia gostar de transar com você mesmo.

A mão de Harry acariciava agora o traseiro de Severus, que podia sentir a crescente ereção do parceiro sob sua mão.

Harry não parecia se dar conta de estar se aproximando mais de Severus, enquanto continuava a enumerar as infinitas possibilidades que se descortinavam à sua frente:

-Podemos tomar a poção e nos tornar dois homens estranhos e nos encontrar em um bar. Podemos tomar a poção com o cabelo de ...

Severus silenciou Harry com um beijo.

Menos de um minuto depois, Harry estava deitado sobre Severus sussurrando algo sobre outras posições que ele queria experimentar com sua mulher, e sobre usar a língua para fazer Severus gritar de prazer.

Enquanto Harry cobria seu corpo de beijos e abria suas pernas, Severus registrou no fundo da mente que os olhos dele tinham brilhado da mesma forma que brilharam na noite, ainda durante a guerra, em que Harry o havia seqüestrado e seduzido. Ele teve certeza que seu garoto não ia esquecer as possibilidades da poção polissuco.

Talvez fosse bom Severus comprar mesmo aqueles outros _piercings_ que ele gostara. Só para compor as personagens.

Então, a boca de harry finalmente atingiu o ponto exato entre as pernas de Severus. Depois disso, ele não pensou em mais nada coerente por um bom tempo.

_A Primeira Vez // A Primeira Vez // A Primeira Vez // A Primeira Vez // A Primeira Vez // _

Eram mais de cinco horas da manhã quando Severus atravessou a sala de estar com passos apressados e serviu-se de uma generosa de uísque, que bebeu de um único trago.

Albus acordou em sua moldura um pouco surpreso.

Severus, que não havia se dado ao trabalho de se vestir corretamente, havia colocado apenas uma longa capa negra, permanecia de costas para o quadro, olhando fixamente a parede. Albus imaginou o que poderia ter dado errado. Era realmente uma maçada que Harry e Severus tivessem tirado todos os quadros do dormitório. Isso tinha acabado com toda a diversão dele. E com uma excelente fonte de informações.

-Severus?

O bruxo voltou-se para ele com o olhar ainda um pouco ausente.

-Algum problema, meu filho?

Albus teve de esperar um longo instante antes de obter uma resposta.

-Acho... Acho que criei um monstro, Albus.

E pelo sorriso que deu antes de voltar para o quarto, Severus não tinha nada contra esse tipo de monstro.

FIM 

Respondendo ao desafio antigo de número 21_ – Snarry - Os dois estão juntos há algum tempo, Voldemort já foi derrotado e Harry é professor de DCAT. Um dia Snape descobre que apesar de bissexual Harry nunca fez sexo com uma mulher, e acha que seria interessante que o jovem amante tivesse essa experiência. Mas ele não consegue imaginar Harry com outra pessoa sem ficar louco de ciúmes, até que tem uma idéia muito interessante. _Desafio proposto por mim mesmo, Marck Evans

Respondendo ao desafio novo de número 10_ – Citação: 'Isso é uma tatuagem/piercing/brinco/xxx(objeto ou roupa estranha)?' Qualquer casal, qualquer situação, mas é obrigatório ter essa frase inteirinha. (Só pra ficar claro 'xxx' é algo diferente e inesperado naquela pessoa)_.Desafio proposto pela Ivi.


End file.
